July 6th Hannah and Orson from Scary Godmother
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: A countdown to my birthday that I have started on DA and just now uploading it unto my FF sorry about the ending to this one but I had so many different ideas with this one and the one I used I liked the best.


**Count Down To Birthday Couples **

**July 6****th**** 2011 – Hannah and Orson from Scary Godmother **

**Reminder THIS COUPLE IS OBVIOUSLY **

A young boy was walking along the street, a street lamp illumined his pale skin, his glasses were almost invisible due to the thin wire frames, but his red eyes stood out, he wore a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle of it and baggy jeans with chains, his shoes were black and protected his feet along the sidewalk.

"Finally," he said out loud, "Mom and dad are allowing me to hunt by myself." He looked across the street to see a girl running away. The girl was wearing a blue shirt and a skirt; her blonde hair kept coming in her face. A man in a black cape was chasing after her and was closing the distance in between. The boy smiled, "This should be interesting."

He silently followed them; they went deep into the forest before the man pounced on the girl causing her to scream. Her hand went up to the man's face and slapped him making three deep scratches on his face. Roaring back in pain, he saw that the girl had changed into a werewolf and growling. She howled at the moon before attacking the man, and allowed him to escape.

She looked at the boy and started to approach him stealthy, "You saw what happened just now, didn't you? You did. You must pay the price of silence!"

The boy didn't even move, but just smiled showing his fangs, "Oh, you're a vampire, even better yet!"

"Alice!" a girl's voice yelled from outside of the garden, "Come here, girl. Come on and be a good puppy! You'll get a treat."

'That voice is Hannah's!" the vampire thought. He blinked as the werewolf was running towards the voice.

He flew towards the voice and saw the werewolf attacked a girl that had brown hair that was too her shoulders, a pink sweater was buttoned up and black Capri were protecting her skin from the cool's night air with tennis shoes. The girl moved to the side dodging the werewolf's attack and giggled silently,

She looked over and smiled, "Hi Orson!"

The werewolf growled and the girl flicked her nose, "Don't be growling at me! You're already in trouble for leaving your little sibling alone in the house."

The werewolf transformed back into the human and said, "I'm not a puppy Hannah!"

"Sorry, Alice, a half-puppy," Hannah said laughing as Alice slightly punched her shoulder. "No but seriously, your brother is worried sick about you and you know how much he hates being alone."

"Yeah, yeah," Alice said and looked at Orson, "Sorry about that, human and werewolf instincts kick in at the same time. I didn't mean anything I said." She ran away towards a different location leaving those two alone.

"Sorry about Alice," Hannah said looking at Orson, "She doesn't get much sleep and our teachers give us so much summer homework."

"It's okay, it happens," he replied completely forgetting about feeding. "So she's a half-werewolf?"

Hannah looked around, "This isn't a good place to talk about it." She looked back at Orson, "Why don't we go to my house? My parents are gone for this summer, so they wouldn't mind besides, they tell me my friends are welcome to come inside anytime."

"Uh, sure," Orson replied walking beside her, "So, you're friends with a half-werewolf?"

She nodded, "Let me tell you something, she has better senses then what Harry does."

"Who doesn't have better senses than Harry?" he replied causing both of them to laugh.

They continued walking in silence, well Hannah did, and Orson was able to hear her heart beat that was thumping too fast than what it should be.

They reached a pale blue house that had the curtains drawn to block people from looking inside the house. She unlocked a white door, and stepped inside. Orson just stood outside, Hannah turned around and smiled, "You can come inside Orson, and you have already been invited inside before we even reached here."

He went inside and realized a barrier didn't block him, "When did you invite me in before?"

"My friends are welcomed inside the house anytime which means basically that anyone can come inside," Hannah replied smiling. "Trust me; vampires can come inside here as long as they are one of my friends."

"You've tried it?" Orson replied shocked.

"Some of the people here are half-monsters, like Alice," she replied. She turned the lights on and Orson looked around the living room. A TV was hooked up to the wall above a fireplace. A Persian rug was covering part of the hardwood floor to protect the floor from the two recliners and the couch. Hannah went over and sat on the couch and watched as Orson looked around the area.

"So what brings the prince of the night to this small town tonight?" Hannah asked.

"You don't want to know," he replied sitting on the other side of the couch.

She tilted her head, "Well, by you being in the woods with Alice who had a monster hunter chasing her who was in her usual human form which somewhat implies that you're here to get some blood. So hunting for blood?"

"Yea, I was hunting for blood. Monster hunters?" Orson asked confused.

"Yep, believe it or not, that's why Alice was going to attack you. She thought you were another one of them. Almost everyone here is on their guard against visitors and some of the people who live here."

Orson tilted his head, "Wait, you're a regular human being but the other monsters here trust you?"

"If that's what you want to believe," Hannah said laughing.

Orson tilted his head, "You're not a regular human then?"

"I didn't say that either, I didn't really imply that I was a monster or a human," she replied.

"You're confusing me," Orson said.

"What can I say, I'm a feline, it's my job to confuse people," she replied smiling. "So have you gotten anything to feed off of yet?"

"What?" Orson asked confused totally forgetting about his hunger for blood. All he was paying attention to was the heart beat of Hannah's. Ever since they became friends when they first met at Scary Godmother's Halloween party, he's had a crush on her and wanted to sink his teeth into her neck just to taste how sweet her blood tastes.

"You're a vampire and needs blood to satisfy hunger," Hannah said. "Have you gotten anything yet?"

"No, not yet, I should possibly do that now," Orson said getting up.

"Did you just forget everything I just told you, Orson? You're not going to be going hunting out there are you?" Hannah asked.

"Uh, yes," Orson replied.

Hannah shook her head, "Orson, there's monster hunters out here remember? If they catch you drinking blood outside, they will not be afraid to use a stake on you."

"Well, I really don't have much of a choice now do I?" Orson asked.

Hannah looked at door before replying, "You can always go get the food tomorrow morning."

Orson raised an eyebrow and then there was a couple of knocks on the door. Hannah opened the door to see two men in a black cape, "Hello, we're on the monster hunting patrol and was wondering if you knew of any monsters near by."

The other man looked over her shoulder and shouted, "VAMPIRE!" He tried to push Hannah out of the way but she stood her ground. "Let me through."

"I don't think so, I have heard about the albino massacred that's been going around and I'm not allowing you to kill my friend just because he has pale skin and red eyes, and you will not be trespassing onto my property," she replied coldly.

"He's not an albino because they have white hair," the man replied.

"Commonly yes," Hannah replied, "but not all of them do and did it ever concern to you that he dyed his hair?" Her eyes went into a golden shade with black silt in the middle of them. "No you two would leave and not return in this city looking for any monsters."

They fell silent and walked away as in a trance, Hannah shut the door and looked at Orson, and her eyes were back to their normal brown shade. "Those were monster hunters and there are more then those two hanging about here."

"Thanks for saving me there Hannah but how did you know they were there?"

"They walked loudly enough to where anyone could hear them," she replied.

"I didn't," Orson replied.

"You're lacking the food that you came here to get so your senses aren't as accurate," she replied.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Orson asked.

"Whatever is in your instinct," Hannah replied. "Everyone has a fight or flight in their systems."

Orson clinched his fists; Hannah just leaned against the door, "So you're basically offering your blood to me."

"As seeing you have no other choice, yes," Hannah said honestly. "At least you got the hint."

Orson swallowed, "Are you sure Hannah?"

She laughed, "Ever since we danced for the first time at Scary Godmother's party, yes."

Orson walked towards her, he was very nervous about this, he dreamed about drinking her blood for a long time and he was about to do it when Hannah stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips, calming him down a lot.

He pulled her away from the door and brought her closer to him, he stopped the kiss and nuzzled his head near the crock her neck, "Are you sure Hannah? It's going to hurt, a lot."

"I know it's going to hurt and yes I'm ready," Hannah replied tilting her head that way he has easy access to her neck.

He took a deep breath and slowly sinking his fangs into her neck breaking the skin, he felt her tense up due to the pain but she didn't make any kind of sound to alarm him that he was hurting her because he really didn't want to be the one to cause her any type of discomfort.

He took his time drinking her blood because it would be a while before he could drink her blood again. Once he got his fill he let go and was quite surprised on how fast her wound that he had just created was cleaned.

"You're not a regular human are you?" Orson asked after he licked his fangs clean.

"Nope," she said showing her hand to Orson and showed him her fingernails turning into claws and retracting back into her hand, "I'm part of the cat clan and I'm sure you know how much cats like to keep clean."


End file.
